heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pristine Figg
Pristine Figg or Aunt Figg or Aunt Pristine Figg (Pristina Gordis in Latin America) is the main antagonist of the 1992 animated film Tom and Jerry: The Movie. She is Tom and Jerry's arch-nemesis and the evil guardian of Robyn Starling who took control of the house and kidnapped her. She was voiced by the late Charlotte Rae. Role When Tom and Jerry first met Robyn Starling by under of the bridge, Robyn mentions Aunt Figg as Robyn explained Figg's personality. She also grabbed Robyn's locket and threw it out of the window but Robyn found it and Tom said that Figg would be worried about Robyn. Figg was first seen when she was crying and was begging a police officer to find Robyn and the officer comforts her and explains to her that he will find her. However, she reveals her evil, mean and money-obsessed personality once the officer leaves to find Robyn and bring her back. Lickboot told her that she would live without Robyn. Because of this, Figg told Lickboot to shut up and calls him a hoodoo, but Lickboot objects that without Robyn, her money would go bye-bye, but Figg, not wanting to hear anymore, tells him to stop talking and scheme. Then, she blamed Ferdinand, her pet dog for letting Robyn run away and Ferdinand tells her why she caused her to run away and Figg gives him a cupcake. Figg and Lickboot sing about a song called "Money is Such a Beautiful Word" which explains how they are obsessed with money. At the end of their song, the two are about to kiss but are interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It was the officer having found Robyn under the bridge with Tom and Jerry. The Officer explains to her that she was under of the bridge. Tom made a friendly purr as he hugs Aunt Figg's legs. When the officer was explaining something, Figg angrily growls, but later calms herself down. She lets Robyn keep Tom and Jerry. Figg orders Ferdinand to bring Tom and Jerry to the kitchen for something to eat and sends Robyn to bed without dinner. After Tom accidentally destroyed the Kitchen and she decides to bring Tom and Jerry to Dr. Applecheeks if they break something again. She later received a letter from Lickboot that Robyn's father is still alive and plans not to tell Robyn about it and make sure to lock her in her own room and throws the letter. Jerry was listening in a bookshelf, so he picks the letter and informs to Tom who just left Robyn's room that her father is still alive. But they are caught by Figg and snatches the letter from them and decides to bring them Dr. Applecheeks and grabs Tom by his tail attempting to flee, while Jerry is caught by Ferdinand having recovered from the beating earlier by Tom and Jerry. Figg then arrives at Dr. Applecheeks' house and they introduce to each other and Figg brings Tom and Jerry to him and Dr. Applecheeks promising that will be good pets. As she returned home Robyn asked her where is Tom and Jerry and she replies they left, Robyn then asked her that they left without saying goodbye and Figg calls her a selfish girl. Then she sends a letter to Dr. Applecheeks ordering him to kill Tom and Jerry, but they escaped with help from Puggsy and Frankie DaFlea. As Figg was asleep, Tom and Jerry arrived and informed Robyn that her father is still alive. As they escape, Tom and Jerry accidentally woke up Figg. Figg realized that Robyn escaped again. Later on, she calls Lickboot to inform him that Robyn ran away again. They returned to the bridge and find a raft nearby. Figg and Lickboot arrive and she explains to Lickboot that this the bridge where the officer found Robyn, Tom and Jerry. As Lickboot comments, Figg told him to shut up again, calling him a twit. She begins to call Robyn as she, Tom and Jerry board on the raft and rowed away and Ferdinand spots them and informs Figg that Robyn is on the raft, but she refuses to believe him. Ferdinand, once again, tries to inform his owner, Figg that Robyn is on the raft. Because of this, Figg told Ferdinand to shut up as she kicked his skateboard, sending him right into a river causing him to almost drown. They continue looking for Robyn beneath the bridge, but then they give up and return home. Figg is then called by Lickboot on the phone who is in the city at work shocked and asked him if no money. Lickboot says to her without her proof and they can't catch her father's money. She asked to do something and Lickboot tells her a fake reward should be easy to bring Robyn back. Figg, eating an eclair gets chocolate on her fingers, salaciously licks them and tells Lickboot she "loves it when he talks like that." They both arrive at a milk factory and print Robyn on every milk cartoon and plants a one million Dollar bounty reward on her. They toast their milk cartons thinking that this will get Robyn back. Dr. Applecheeks arrives at her home blaming Figg the incident, causing Figg to asked him what he mean it's her fault, if he done away with Tom and Jerry and that Robyn would run away again. Dr. Applecheeks says not to mention the damage they caused. Before Figg can say something her phone rings telling him to wait and she needs to answer the phone. She then realizes that Robyn is in Captain Kiddie's carnival after she, Tom and Jerry are separated when their raft crashed into a ship. She then returns to talk to Dr. Applecheek, but he already left having overheard of the one million Dollar bounty reward on Robyn and decides to take the blame of the incident that Dr. Applecheek informed her and Lickboot arrives telling him that Robyn is in Captain Kiddie's carnival and Ferdinand joins them. They arrived at the carnival asking Kiddie who was about to confront Tom and Jerry where is Robyn and they want to see the money and she replies only if she sees Robyn and Kiddie tells her that Robyn is in his ferris wheel. The Straycatchers, who are Dr. Applecheeks' men also arrived having overheard the million Dollar reward on Robyn and spot her in the ferris wheel. But they ended trapped on it by Tom and Jerry. Figg tries to get Robyn and she, Tom and Jerry escaped her on a boat and she, Lickboot and Ferdinand give chase but they lose them and find themselves into an intersection road. Lickboot realizes where Robyn, Tom and Jerry are going and she asked him how did he know where they are going and he replies that lawyers know everything and they turn right which totally lead them to Robyn's Nest. They discovered that Robyn's Nest is a cabin where Robyn and her father went every summer and enter the cabin and wait for Robyn to arrived. Robyn, Tom and Jerry arrive. When Robyn enters her cabin, informing her that her father is "dead" and Lickboot locks the door preventing Robyn to escaped back to the boat, Tom and Jerry from interfering and accidentally locked Ferdinand out too in the process. Lickboot tells Robyn that she will never run away again and grabs her wrist as they tried to take her back. Figg and Lickboot accidentally caused the cabin on fire causing Figg to scold and blame Lickboot for setting the cabin on fire. She orders him to grab Robyn and evacuated. As Robyn's cabin burns down, Lickboot warned Robyn that she has to get out before it's too late but she refuses to listen to Lickboot because she didn't want to be with Lickboot or Aunt Figg, and then a piece of a burning ceiling fell between them. Figg was willing to let Robyn die as she told Lickboot to forget her and leave her behind in the fire and leave before it's too late. She, along with Lickboot and Ferdinand, are defeated by accidentally knocking the door down causing Ferdinand to make himself, along with Figg and Lickboot fall into Robyn's boat and it sails them away. It is possible that the trio got arrested for their crimes and for planting a $1,000,000 bounty reward on Robyn. Robyn's father has cancelled and postponed the $1,000,000 reward for Robyn. Tom and Jerry saved Robyn by pulling her out of the burning cabin into the roof and Robyn's father finally arrives, and he received news from his base that his daughter ran away and they can't find her and overheard of the one million Dollar bounty reward on Robyn planted by Figg and Lickboot. He rescues his daughter, but he was unable to rescue Tom and Jerry. The cabin collapsed, leaving only half of the stairway and the dock left but Tom and Jerry survived. Robyn's father apologizes to his daughter and promised not to leave her again. Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Greedy characters Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnappers Category:Villainess Category:Thieves Category:Guardians Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Warner Bros. characters